Just a Friendly Visit
by CatMaz
Summary: One shot. Doctor and Rose come visit England. Colonial!America wants to meet them too. Featuring: Colonial!America


**Just a Friendly Visit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Doctor Who**

**Well, I don't really know what to say...um... Just read the story! :P**

* * *

"England?"

England looked down at his little brother.

"What is it America?" England asked.

"I'm hungry. Can we eat soon?" America asked.

"Of course. I just need to sign a few papers first. How about you go clean your room?" England suggested.

"Aw! But cleaning is boring! … But since I'm going to be really strong when I grow up, I'll do it anyway."

England smiled. He ruffled America's hair. He loved his little brother.

England walked over to his desk. His king was very demanding at times. England stared at the mounds of paper. He groaned. Yup, the king was demanding.

England sat down in the chair behind the desk. He grabbed a pen and selected a paper from the pile.

Before he could even begin to sign his name, a sound filled the room. To most people, this sound would be very foreign. But England knew it well. And at times, he wasn't sure it was a good thing.

A blue police appeared in the middle of the room. The door opened and two people entered the room.

The first was a man in a pinstriped suit and suede overcoat. He wore red converse. The second was a blonde woman. England winced a little at seeing the tight and revealing clothes she wore, as this was not the type of thing women wore in this century.

England set down his pen.

"Doctor. This is a surprise. I didn't expect you," England said. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes! Sorry about that. Since we were in the area, I decided it might be nice to swing by and say hello. So, hello, England!" the Doctor said.

England stood up and walked over to the Doctor and his companion. He stuck out his hand.

"Hello. I don't believe we've met," England said.

"Hi! Rose Tyler," Rose said, shaking his hand. She glanced at the Doctor. "Doctor, did you just call him England?"

"Yes. That's his name. Why do you…? Oh! Right! You've never met before! Well, Rose, this is England. Or Britain. Which ever you prefer," Doctor explained.

"England? Like, the actual country?"

"Yes."

"But, I live in England. Like, land! On the ground! Not moving!" Rose exclaimed. She looked over at England. "No offense."

"None taken. Not many normal humans know about us nations," England said with a shrug.

"Amazing, isn't it!" Doctor exclaimed.

"Yeah! I would never have guessed…" Rose said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be a bad host. Sit down. I'll make you two some tea." England gestured to the couch.

* * *

America stood in the doorway of his room. It wasn't _that_ messy…well…maybe a little.

"Cleaning's boring," America pouted. Why couldn't he just leave his the room the way it was? He liked it this way!

America decided that he wasn't going to clean his room. He didn't need to, and that was that.

_Maybe England is done with his work,_ America thought. He ventured down the stairs, his stomach making noise.

The colony snuck up to the door he knew England would be behind. Opening it up a crack, he peered in.

_I'm great at spying,_ he thought to himself.

America saw that England wasn't alone. There were two people he had never seen before sitting in there as well. He blushed when he saw the woman. He'd never seen anyone wear clothes like that!

Rose turned her head to look at the door. She'd heard it creak. She saw a little boy peeking through it.

"Doctor, who's that?" she asked.

The Doctor and England both looked at the door.

"I don't know," Doctor said.

But England knew. Standing up, he strutted over and opened the door all the way. He did not look happy.

"H-hi," America said.

"America. What are you doing," England said sternly.

"Well, my room wasn't messy. So…" America didn't know what to say.

"England, who's this?" Doctor asked. He gave America a wink. America smiled at him.

"Oh, yes. This is my little brother, America," England introduced. He led the colony over to Rose and the Doctor. "America, this is the Doctor. And this is Rose Tyler."

"Doctor… Doctor who?" America asked.

"Just the Doctor," Doctor grinned. He loved that question.

"Oh, ok."

"You're lucky to have such a good big brother," Rose said.

"Yeah!" America exclaimed. He grabbed onto England's leg and smiled brightly.

This made Rose's heart twist. Unfortunately, she knew how this would all play out in the end. Was this how the Doctor felt?

"Well, we had better be off. Thanks for the hospitality," Doctor said.

"It was nothing," England said, picking up America.

"It was nice to meet you, England," Rose said.

"Same. I can't wait to meet you again." Nations know all of their citizens. Maybe not personally, but they still _know_ of them. Though, sometimes this was more of a curse.

Doctor and Rose walked back to the Tardis. With one final wave, they were gone.

"Wow! How did they do that?" America exclaimed.

England looked down at his little brother. "Well, Doctor isn't like a normal human. He's not human at all. He's a Timelord."

"A Timelord? What's that?"

"A long time ago, there was a planet called Gallifrey. That's where the Timelords lived. One day…"

* * *

**There you go. Just a oneshot. Hopefully it wasn't to bad. Whatever. Review and tell me if there were any errors!**

**Thanks! Hasta la pasta!**

**~CatMaz~**


End file.
